Someone Else's Star
by LenniluvsBrian
Summary: Fixed! Ever wish upon falling stars, or just regular old stars? Ever wonder if someone else has already wished on
1. Someone Else's Star

Someone Else's Star 

            A.N.: I hope y'all like this story! I decided to write this, even though I know I owe y'all more chapters on "The Raft Trip". This idea just popped into my head last night, while I was listening to Clay Aiken on my computer. It's kinda short, but kinda sweet at the same time, I think. Well, Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I only own the story idea! Disney owns the Lizzie McGuire crew. And Clay Aiken owns himself. The song, "Someone Else's Star" belongs to Bryan White. 

            Lizzie stared out her bedroom window, looking up at the stars. She sighed as she thought about all that had happened that day. 

            "Kate's lucky," she thought. "Ethan Craft notices her. He never notices me."

            A song she'd recently heard Clay Aiken sing on American Idol popped into her head then. 
    
    Alone again tonight,
    
    Without someone to love.
    
    Stars are shinin' bright,
    
    So one more wish goes up.
    
    Oh I wish I may,
    
    And I wish with all my might,
    
    For the love I'm dreamin' of,
    
    And missin' in my life.
    
                        Gordo, lay outside up on his roof, looking for the Big Dipper, which for some reason, was hard to find tonight. He knew that if his parents ever caught him up on the roof, they'd have a fit, especially his Mom, but he loved it up there. It was what he liked to call, 'His Thinking Place', where he could go to gather his thoughts. 
    
                   "I know I always say I don't care," he said aloud to the billions and billions of stars. "But – just once – I'd like to be the guy with the girls fawning over him. I mean, sure, I have Lizzie and Miranda, but they're not in love with me, like all the girls are with that dimwitted Ethan Craft."
    
    You'd think that I could find,
    
    A true love of my own.
    
    It happens all the time,
    
    To people that I know.
    
    There wishes all come true,
    
    So I've got to believe,
    
    That there's still someone out there who,
    
    Is meant for only me.
    
                        Miranda stared out her father's car window, as they drove along, thinking to herself silently. 
    
                   "Why don't my wishes ever come true?" She wondered. "Why do guys always notice Lizzie? Okay, sure she's pretty and fun and nice and all, but I am too." She paused. "What? Is it 'cause I'm not blond? I don't think that should matter, but with my luck, it does."
    
                   "Wait," she accidentally said aloud.
    
                   "What was that Miranda, Dear?" Her mother asked.
    
                   "Nothing, sorry Mom," Miranda answered, then went back to her thoughts. She smiled to herself. "One wish did come true. I met Aaron Carter and got to sing for him. And he told me I was pretty good."
    
                   She thought a little bit more. "But still, he sang to Lizzie more than he sang to me. AND he KISSED her! I didn't get a kiss, but SHE did!" She sighed heavily, and let her shoulder slump some.
    
    Chorus:
    
    I guess I must be wishin' on someone else's star,
    
    It seems like someone else keeps gettin' what I'm wishin' for.
    
    Why can't I be as lucky as those other people are?
    
    I guess I must be wishin'... on someone else's star
    
                        "Why?" Lizzie questioned herself. "Why doesn't Ethan Craft notice me? Oh, how I wish he would."
    
                   She groaned as she tore her gaze from the stars, and looked to the sidewalk down below. 
    
                   "Of course, there just HAS to be a cute couple down there kissing, right at the very moment I decide to look down," she muttered bitterly. "Why's everyone in love this spring? I'm in love with Ethan, but he's not in love with me. I wish he was."
    
    I sit here in the dark,
    
    And stare up at the sky.
    
    I can't give my heart,
    
    One good reason why,
    
    Everywhere I look,
    
    It's lovers that I see.
    
    Seems like everyone's in love,
    
    Everyone but me.
    
                        Gordo spotted a shooting star, and felt sad.
    
                   "Why should I wish on you? Huh?" He asked the star. "What's the point? It's not like you're ever gonna make my wish come true."
    
                   He sighed inwardly. "But with my luck, if I won't make my wish, someone else will wish on you, if they haven't already. I swear, if someone else's wish comes true, I'm gonna go crazy."
    
                   "I wish for Lizzie to love me back, the way I love her," he wished. "And that Aaron Carter never comes back to town, and steals her from me. One kiss is all he needs, I want the rest to be mine."
    
    Chorus:
    
    I guess I must be wishin' on someone else's star,
    
    It seems like someone else keeps gettin' what I'm wishin' for.
    
    Why can't I be as lucky as those other people are?
    
    I guess I must be wishin'... on someone else's star
    
                        Miranda felt lone tears trickle down her face softly. 
    
                   "I wish guys would notice me like they notice Lizzie. Just once, I'd like to get the guy." She paused. "Even if it's not Ethan Craft or Aaron Carter, please let me get the guy she's her eye on. It's not fair that I'm always left in the dust."
    
                   She closed her eyes and fell asleep in her seat, dreaming of a guy who'd want her and not Lizzie, not knowing there was a guy out there somewhere dreaming of her. 
    
    Why can't I be as lucky as those other people are?
    
    Oh I guess I must be wishin',
    
    On someone else's star.

A.N.: Plz R & R! Thanx! ***Hugs*** KTBSPA & KTNTPA & KTACPA & KTJTPA & KTKCPA & KTCPA & KTJTTPA & KTRSPA & KTCAPA!!!!!


	2. Tell Her About It

A.N.: Hope y'all like this chapter! I decided to add the guy who was thinking 'bout Miranda. Lol. Enjoy! Plz R & R! Thanx!

Disclaimer: Tell Her About It – Billy Joel. Disney owns Miranda. Aaron and Nick Carter own themselves, and I own the story idea. 
    
                        Aaron was lying in his bed at the latest Hotel he was staying at. He couldn't stop thinking about Lizzie and Miranda and how nice they'd been. He might've kissed Lizzie, but secretly, he had a crush on Miranda. From the moment he'd heard her sing, he knew he was in love. But then, then her good-looking blond-haired, fair-skinned friend has come back for her notebook and just HAD to stand under the mistletoe. 
    
                        "It was tradition," he'd told himself then, though he knew deep down somewhere he had wanted to kiss Lizzie. "And I did try to sing to Miranda later during the video shoot. It's not my fault everyone kept telling me to sing to Lizzie, and that Lizzie kept coming onto me, while Miranda cared more about singing and stuff."
    
                        He groaned then, knowing he was never going to get back to sleep. He got up, stumbled about the room, then plopped down on his brother's bed. Nick happened to have some free time off from Backstreet Boys and had decided to join him on his tour for awhile.
    
                        "Nick," he said softly, shaking his brother, who was snoring softly. "Nick."
    
                        Nick woke up slowly. "W-Wha? Aaron, whatcha want Bro?"
    
                        "I need advice Nick."
    
                        "Can't it wait 'till morning, A.C.?"
    
                        "No. I can't sleep," he answered.
    
                        "So, I take it you're not gonna let me sleep now either, eh?"
    
                        He grinned at Nick in the darkness. "Nope. No can do Bro. Sorry." 
    
                        Nick sat up some and pulled Aaron over so that he was sitting next to him. 
    
                        "Okay, I'm awake now, so ask away."
    
                        "Um…" Aaron trailed off. "I – ah – um."
    
                        "Aaron, if you woke me up for nothing, I'll pound you for it," Nick told him, slightly joking.
    
                        "Igotgirlproblems," he blurted finally.
    
                        "What?" Nick asked confused.
    
                        "I got girl problems," he sighed.
    
                        "What's the problem?"
    
                        "Remember Miranda Sanchez?" He asked, and Nick nodded. "I like her, but kinda led everyone to believe I liked her best friend Lizzie."
    
                        Nick shook his head, then began to sing a song he thought might help his little brother out some.
    
    Listen boy
    
    Don't want to see you let a good thing
    
    Slip away
    
    You know I don't like watching
    
    Anybody make the same mistakes
    
    I made
    
                        Aaron looked up at Nick, kind of shocked. 
    
                        "You've made mistakes that have to do with girls?" He said. "But I thought you were the king of the Carter charm?"
    
                        "A.C., I may have the Carter charm down to a tee, but that don't mean I haven't ever had any girl problems. Every guy has girl problems, just like every girl has guy problems."
    
                        "Oh. So that's why Leslie, Angel, and B.J. are always complaining about boys."
    
                        Nick chuckled. "Yeah. Now, have you talked to Miranda since your Christmas video shoot?"
    
                        Aaron nodded. "Of course. I've talked to her plenty of times, and emailed her. but I've done the same with Lizzie, kinda, 'cause Miranda said Lizzie likes me a whole lot and that HER happiness was more important than her own."
    
    She's a real nice girl
    
    And she's always there for you
    
    But a nice girl wouldn't tell you what you should do
    
    Listen boy
    
    I'm sure that you think you got it all
    
    Under control
    
    You don't want somebody telling you
    
    The way to stay in someone's soul
    
    You're a big boy now
    
    You'll never let her go
    
    But that's just the kind of thing
    
    She ought to know
    
                        "Mommy, wow! I'm a big boy now. Dun, dun, dun," Aaron joked.
    
                        "Aaron, do you want my help or not?" Nick questioned, pretending to be annoyed by his little brother's joke. "IF you don't, then let me go back to sleep."
    
                        "I want your help Nick, or else I wouldn't have woken yah up."
    
                        "Then can the baby jokes, alright?"
    
                        "Alright," Aaron sighed, then said, "Other than not letting her tell me what to do, what else do I need to know?"
    
    Tell her about it
    
    Tell her everything you feel
    
    Give her every reason to accept
    
    That you're for real
    
    Tell her about it
    
    Tell her all your crazy dreams
    
    Let her know you need her
    
    Let her know how much she means
    
                        "I don't think there's enough time in a day to tell her everything," Aaron groaned. "And it's not exactly like I get all the free phone time I want in the world here."
    
                        "You said you emailed her, maybe you should email her what you don't tell her over the phone."
    
                        "I'm busy, she's busy. I got concerts, and school work, and the tour, while she's got school, homework, and plenty of time to hang out with her friends."
    
                        "Make the time. If you like her as much as you say you do, then try your hardest to make it work."
    
    Listen boy
    
    It's not automatically a certain guarantee
    
    To insure yourself
    
    You've got to provide communication constantly
    
    When you love someone
    
    You're always insecure
    
    And there's only one good way
    
    To reassure
    
                        "How can I reassure her when we're fifty zillion miles apart?"
    
                        "Aaron, are you even listening to the song I'm singing right now?"
    
                        "Yeah."
    
                        "Then quit interrupting me and play closer attention already."
    
    Tell her about it
    
    Let her know how much you care
    
    When she can't be with you
    
    Tell her you wish you were there
    
    Tell her about it
    
    Every day before you leave
    
    Pay her some attention
    
    Give her something to believe
    
    'Cause now and then
    
    She'll get to worrying
    
    Just because you haven't spoken
    
    For so long
    
    Though you may not have done anything
    
    Will that be a consolation when she's gone
    
                        "I don't wanna lose her Nick. It's bad enough everyone thinks I've a crush on Lizzie, when I don't. Okay, sure Lizzie's a nice girl and all, but, she's just not Miranda."
    
                        "I know you don't A.C. I don't want you to lose her either."
    
                        "Do you really think all this stuff you're telling me will help?"
    
                        Nick smiled at his baby brother, as he let out a small laugh. 
    
    Listen boy
    
    It's good information from a man
    
    Who's made mistakes
    
    Just a word or two that she gets from you
    
    Could be the difference that it makes
    
    She's a trusting soul
    
    She's put her trust in you
    
    But a girl like that won't tell you
    
    What you should do
    
                        "Thanks Nick. I appreciate all the advice and stuff, even if it did come in the form of a song."
    
                        "Well, hey, that's what I do," Nick smirked. "I sing."
    
                        "So do I, but I don't give people advice by singing to them."
    
                        "But that's you Bro, not me," Nick said, then kissed Aaron's head, and hugged him closer. "And just remember this."
    
                        He continued the Billy Joel song he'd been singing.
    
    Tell her about it
    
    Tell her everything you feel
    
    Give her every reason
    
    To accept that you're for real
    
    Tell her about it
    
    Tell her all your crazy dreams
    
    Let her know you need her
    
    Let her know how much she means
    
                        Aaron cuddled into Nick as he sang. He was sleepy now, and wanted nothing more than to sleep, so he could wake up faster and call Miranda.
    
                        Nick hoped everything would work out for his brother and friend. From what he'd heard, Miranda was just Aaron's type, and needed him as much as he needed her. He covered himself and Aaron up with the blankets on his bed, and sang the last little bit of the song. 
    
    Tell her about it
    
    Tell her how you feel right now
    
    Tell her about it
    
    The girl don't want to wait too long
    
    You got to tell her about it
    
    Tell her now and you won't go wrong
    
    You got to tell her about it
    
    Before it gets too late
    
    You got to tell her about it
    
    You know the girl don't want
    
    To wait--you got to

Tell her about it

A.N.: Hope y'all liked this chapter as much as you liked the last! And, yes, there IS more to come – eventually. Lol. ***Hugs*** Adios! KTBSPA & KTNTPA & KTACPA & KTJTPA & KTKCPA & KTCPA & KTJTTPA & KTRSPA & KTCAPA!!!!!


	3. Build Me Up Buttercup

un

A.N.: Hope y'all like this chapter! I think I've watched a lil' too much American Idol, don't you? Lol. That's where I'm getting all these songs from. All Ruben & Clay songs. Hehehe. ***Grins*** Enjoy! 

Disclaimer: Build Me Up Buttercup – The Temptations. Disney owns Lizzie and Gordo. Aaron Carter, of course, owns himself. I own the story idea.  

            Gordo sat by his phone waiting for Lizzie to call like she had promised. It was early Saturday morning, and she'd promised the night before she'd call so they could makes plans to get together, as usual. He knew Miranda would be there too, but it was Lizzie that he really wanted to see. While he sat there waiting for her call, he turned his radio to an oldies station, just because he didn't feel like risking the chance of hearing Aaron Carter right then. 
    
    Why do you build me up (build me up) buttercup, baby
    
    Just to let me down (let me down) and mess me around
    
    And then worst of all (worst of all) you never call, baby
    
    When you say you will (say you will) but I love you still
    
    I need you (I need you) more than anyone, darlin'
    
    You know that I have from the start
    
    So build me up (build me up) buttercup, don't break my heart
    
                        After waiting for an hour longer than he should've, the phone finally rang.
    
                   "Hello?" Gordo said anxiously.
    
                   "Hey Gordo!" Lizzie answered cheerfully. "Sorry I took so long to call. My alarm got turned off, and my Mom insisted I eat first, before making plans and stuff."
    
                   "It's okay," he told her, smiling as he listened to her voice. "It's not like I was sitting next to the phone waiting for you to call or anything."
    
                   "You weren't, were you?" Lizzie asked concerned.
    
                   "Lizzie, I was joking," he laughed. "As if I'd wait by the phone, when there's so much more to do around my house."
    
                   "Like what?" Lizzie, now curious, wanted to know.
    
                   "Eat breakfast for one, clean my room up some for two."
    
                   "And three?"
    
                   "Wait for you to call," he thought to himself, but answered, "Finish my history project that's due Tuesday."
    
                   "Gordo, you're crazy if you're doing homework on a Saturday," Lizzie giggled. "Oh, and just so you know, I'll be over 'round ten. Miranda's gonna meet us at the Digital Bean."
    
                        "Okay."
    
                   "Well, my Mom needs the phone now, so, bye."
    
                   "Bye."
    
                   He hung up his phone, and fell back onto his bed smiling.
    
                   "Yes!" He thought. "Lizzie and I will be alone today! Even if it IS only for a short while."
    
                        He lay there on his bed daydreaming about Lizzie, and waiting for her to arrive. After what seemed like only about ten minutes or so, he sat up, only to discover that an hour and a half had gone by.
    
                   "Ten thirty? Already?" He thought aloud. "Wait. Lizzie said she'd be here at ten, so where is she?"
    
                   The doorbell rang then, and he ran to answer it, he was disappointed to only find the paper-boy on the other side.
    
                        "If she's not here in another ten minutes, I'm phoning her place," he told himself. "I'm starting to get worried." 
    
    "I'll be over at ten", you told me time and again
    
    But you're late; I wait around and then (bah-dah-dah)
    
    I run to the door, I can't take any more
    
    It's not you, you let me down again
    
                        Gordo glared at his phone. He'd phoned Lizzie's only to find no one home, then had phoned Miranda to see if she knew anything. Apparently, she knew even less than he did. 
    
                   "Where is she?" He wondered aloud.
    
                   "Where's who David?"
    
                   Gordo looked up only to find his Mom standing in his doorway.
    
                   "Lizzie, Mom," he replied. "She said she'd be here at ten, but never showed up. Then, when I called her no one was home."
    
                   "Did you try Miranda?" His mother asked.
    
                   "I called her too. She knows even less than I do about Lizzie's whereabouts. Apparently, Lizzie was supposed to phone her before coming here, but she never phoned, and obviously she never phoned or came here either."
    
                   "Give her time David. Maybe her mother had to run errands and needed Lizzie's help with them or something. You never know Dear."
    
                        "I still think she would've called, had there been a change of plans."
    
                   His mother shrugged, then left the room.
    
                   "She better have a VERY good explanation for making me worry," he thought.
    
    (Hey, hey, hey!) Baby, baby, try to find
    
    (Hey, hey, hey!) A little time, and I'll make you happy
    
    (hey, hey, hey!) I'll be home
    
    I'll be beside the phone waiting for you
    
    ooo-oo-ooo, ooo-oo-ooo
    
                        It was now one o'clock in the afternoon, and still he'd heard no word from Lizzie. The phone rang then, and he just about jumped a mile.
    
                   "Hello? Lizzie?"
    
                   "Sorry Gordo. It's me, Miranda."
    
                   "Oh. Hi Miranda," he said almost gloomingly.
    
                   "Don't sound so enthused, yeesh," Miranda commented.
    
                   "Sorry," he apologized. "I'm just really worried about Lizzie."
    
                   "That's why I called."
    
                        "It is?"
    
                   "Yeah. Lizzie just phoned me, and said she'll phone you in 'bout an hour. She got stuck going shopping with her Mom, and never got the chance to call you to let you know."
    
                   "Then why'd she have the time to call you?"
    
                   "I don't know," Miranda answered. "She just did."
    
                   "Fine. But she'd better call this time."
    
                   "Don't worry so much. Bye."
    
                   "Bye."
    
    Why do you build me up (build me up) buttercup, baby
    
    Just to let me down (let me down) and mess me around
    
    And then worst of all (worst of all) you never call, baby
    
    When you say you will (say you will) but I love you still
    
    I need you (I need you) more than anyone, darling
    
    You know that I have from the start
    
    So build me up (build me up) buttercup, don't break my heart
    
                        "I bet she spotted Ethan Craft, and suddenly forgot all about me," Gordo thought angrily. "Either that, or Aaron Carter's suddenly decided to show up in the picture again once more."
    
                   He left his spot next to the phone, and plopped down onto his bed, and stared up at his ceiling. 
    
                   "Why can't I be the guy she likes?" He pondered. "Why does she always go for the blonds, the dimwitted ones and all?" 
    
                   He grabbed his hackey sack, and began to toss it up in the air while lying there, catching it every time.
    
                   "I'll treat you better than any of them blonds you like," he sighed. "I already treat you like the Princess that you are in my eyes."
    
    To you I'm a toy but I could be the boy you adore
    
    If you'd just let me know (bah-dah-dah)
    
    Although you're untrue, I'm attracted to you all the more
    
    Why do I need you so?
    
                        Gordo glared at his phone, trying to will it to ring.
    
                   "Ring. Ring. Ring!" He chanted in his head. "Ring. Ring. Ring!"
    
                   "Argh!" He growled, whipping his hackey sack at the phone. "You know I can make you happy Lizzie! So why must you make me so miserable?"
    
                   He got up and began to pace then.
    
                   "Okay, she knows I'm home waiting for her call, yet has the nerve not to phone me. What's up with that? I mean, c'mon! It's Lizzie! She ALWAYS calls when she says she will! Why's today any different than any other day? Why?" 
    
    (Hey, hey, hey!) Baby, baby, try to find
    
    (Hey, hey, hey!) A little time and I'll make you happy
    
    (Hey, hey, hey!) I'll be home
    
    I'll be beside the phone waiting for you
    
    Ooo-oo-ooo, ooo-oo-ooo
    
                        Gordo ate a late supper, then headed back up to his room.
    
                   "I'm going o bed," he muttered. "I've tired myself out with all this crazy waiting and worrying."
    
                   He went into his room and collapsed on his bed, which he'd been on pretty much all day. And it'd been such a nice day out too. But had he left? Nooo. He'd waited for his beloved Lizzie to call him instead.
    
                   "I hope you're okay Elizabeth McGuire," were his last thoughts before he dozed off.
    
                   Lizzie never did call him back.
    
    Why do you build me up (build me up) buttercup, baby
    
    Just to let me down (let me down) and mess me around
    
    And then worst of all (worst of all) you never call, baby
    
    When you say you will (say you will) but i love you still
    
    I need you (I need you) more than anyone, darling
    
    You know that i have from the start
    
    So build me up (build me up) buttercup, don't break my heart
    
                   Dream…
    
                   "Lizzie, I love you," Gordo told her. "I need you more than anybody! I've never felt this way about anyone before. I can't imagine my life without you."
    
                   "I love you too Gordo, but…" Lizzie trailed off.
    
                   "Please Lizzie, don't break my heart. I'll die if I don't have you," he stated, cutting her off. 
    
                   "I won't Gordo. I promise."
    
                   "Then what was the 'but' for?"
    
                   "I was going to say, 'but' I've always known we'd be together some day."
    
                   "Will you marry me Elizabeth McGuire?"
    
                   "Yes, I will, David Gordon."
    
                   He kissed her then with so much passion he thought they would both pass out from the pure pleasure of it all.
    
    I need you (I need you) more than anyone, baby
    
    You know that I have from the start
    
    So build me up (build me up) Buttercup, don't break my heart

{fade}

A.N.: Hope y'all liked this chapter! Glad y'all are liking this story! ***Hugs*** Adios! Plz R & R! KTBSPA & KTNTPA & KTACPA & KTJTPA & KTKCPA & KTCPA & KTJTTPA & KTRSPA & KTCAPA!!!!!


	4. Somewhere Out There

A.N.: Hey again y'all! Sorry it took me so damn long to update this story. I was honestly stuck, but suddenly had an idea. Lol. Hope y'all like this _very_ late chapter! Enjoy!

Disclaimer: Somewhere Out There – By James Ingram & Disney. Disney also own Gordo, Miranda, Lizzie, and An American Tail. Aaron Carter obviously owns himself. I own the story idea.

            Lizzie was lying on her bed watching An American Tail when a certain song caught her attention.

               "Wow," she thought. "I really like this song. I should get Miranda to hear it sometime. Maybe it'll help cheer her up."

               She paid close attention to the movie, and sighed. "Poor Miranda. She thinks she'll never find her special someone. Meanwhile, I'm here thinking of Ethan Craft, who's more than likely thinking of Kate."

               She groaned and buried her face into the pillow she was lying on. "It's not fair," she mumbles. "It's just not."
    
    **Somewhere out there,**
    
    **Beneath the pale moonlight,**
    
    **Someone's thinking of me,**
    
    **And loving me tonight.**
    
                       "I wonder if Lizzie's right when she says someone out there is thinking of me," Miranda wondered. "I sure hope so."
    
                       She flipped through the channels on her television set and rolled her eyes when she saw that nothing good was on.
    
                       "Oh, c'mon! Yeesh! Can't you even give me an Aaron Carter or Backstreet Boys special or something?" She yelled at the T.V. "I mean, c'mon! Give me a break! I don't wanna get stuck watching some stupid sports game or romance show. I hate sports, and why watch romance, why I don't even have my own?"
    
                       She got up to grab some pretzels. "Okay, sure you can dream, but eventually you end up crying over what you don't have. So what's the point of watching it in the first place, knowing your just going to upset yourself?"
    
                       She sat back down and shrugged when she discovered An American Tail was on. "Ah, well. Least I can watch a _good_ cartoon movie."  
    
    **Somewhere out there,**
    
    **Someone's saying a prayer,**
    
    **That we'll find one another,**
    
    **In that big somewhere out there.**
    
                       Aaron had just gotten back to the Hotel he was staying at, after doing a very long and tiresome show. He was walking through the halls thinking about Miranda. He also slightly wondered what his brother was up to, seeing as he was sick and didn't do the show with him that night.
    
                       "He better not have found and read my journal," Aaron grumbled. "I swear I'll kill him if he has. I don't need him knowing just how often I think about Miranda."
    
                       He continued on his way up to the Hotel room that they were sharing. "I wonder what Miranda's doing right now. I'd laugh if she were watching one of my videos. That'd be so cool. It'd mean she was thinking of me at the same time I was thinking of her. Neat."
    
                       He entered the Hotel room, only to find Nick sprawled out on his bed watching An American Tail.
    
                       "Nick, what are you doing watching this bro?" He asked. "I mean, aren't you a little old to be watching that movie?"
    
                       "You're never too old," Nick grinned. "Now, shut-up and listen to the song they're playing."
    
                       Aaron did as told and couldn't help but think of Miranda even more as he heard the words.
    
    **And even though I know how very far apart we are,**
    
    **It helps to think we might be wishing on the same bright star,**
    
    **And when the night wind starts to sing a lonesome lullaby,**
    
    **It helps to think we're sleeping underneath the same big sky!**
    
                       Gordo too was watching An American Tail, though he didn't think anyone else he knew would be watching it. 
    
                       "This'll be my little secret," he chuckled. "No one needs to know I watch kiddie movies and actually enjoy them."
    
                       He slouched down in his chair. "Besides, Lizzie would probably laugh at me if I told her, and that in ways I feel as though I can relate to Fievel." 
    
                       He smiled to himself when 'Somewhere Out There' came on, and thought about how it made him think of his Lizzie situation.
    
    **Somewhere out there,**
    
    **If love can see us through,**
    
    **Then we'll be together,**
    
    **Somewhere out there,**
    
    **Out where dreams**

**Come true...**

A.N.: Well, hope y'all liked this chapter. Sorry it was kinda on the short side, but when yah think 'bout it, every chapter for this story so far is kinda short. Lol. Plz R & R! Thanx! ***Hugs*** Adios! KTBSPA & KTNTPA & KTRSPA & KTCAPA & KTACPA & KTLCPA & KTJTPA & KTKCPA & KTCPA & KTBKPA!!!!!


	5. Everlasting Love

A.N.: Well, even though NO ONE reviewed my last chapter, I figured I'd write this one for y'all anyway 'cause I had an urge to write. Enjoy! Plz R & R! Thanx! Disclaimer: Everlasting Love - Gloria Estefan. Disney owns Miranda, and as always, Aaron Carter (& Nick Carter) owns himself.   
Aaron finally listened to his brother's advice and phoned Miranda up. He listened to the phone ring, and thought about what he was going to say.   
"Hello?"   
:"Miranda?"   
"This is she," Miranda answered. "Who's this?"   
"Aaron."   
"Aaron?" She paused. "Wait. Aaron as in Aaron Carter? THE Aaron Carter?"   
"Um.yeah."   
"Oh my gosh!" She squealed. "I mean, ah, yes?"   
"You're wondering why I called, right?"   
"Well, yeah," she admitted. "It's not every day I've got you on the line."   
"Well.you know how I seemed to like Lizzie when I made my video? And how you both seemed hurt when I left after getting your numbers, but never giving you mine?"   
"Yeah.what are you getting at?"   
"IlikeyounotLizzie."   
"What? Could you possibly say that in English?"   
He sighed as he ran a hand through his short spiky blond hair. "I said, I like you, not Lizzie." Hearts gone astray, leaving hurt when they go I went away, just when you, you need me so  
You won't regret, I'll come back begging you  
Won't you forget, welcome love we once knew  
"Seriously?" She double-checked.   
"Yeah, seriously." "Oh my gosh!" She thought excitedly. "Aaron likes ME and NOT Lizzie! Ahhh!" "Well, I like you too," Miranda told him. "But what's that have to do with anything?" "I.ah.need you by my side Miranda," he said finally. "I'd like to be your boyfriend, if you'd let me." "Wait a minute. Did YOU just ask ME out?" She questioned, trying to be sure she'd heard right. Aaron chuckled. "I did.is that okay? I'm sorry I'm not doing this in person, but I'm kinda on the road with Nick right now. I'd be there if I could."   
Open up your eyes, then you'll realize  
Here I stand with my, everlasting love  
Need you by my side, girl to be my pride  
You'll never be denied, everlasting love  
From the very start, open up your heart  
Be a lasting part of everlasting love  
  
There was a long pause, and an uncomfortable silence, as he waited for her to reply.   
"Miranda? Are you still there?" He asked worriedly.   
"Uh.yeah.sorry Aaron."   
He sighed. "It's okay. I guess if I were you, I'd go silent too."   
"Are you sure about this though? I mean, you're always on the road and all."  
  
(Real love to last forever)  
(Real love to last forever)  
  
"If me being on the road all the time bothers you, we can just be friends, I guess," Aaron informed her, with a hint of sadness in his voice. "I mean, I just want for you to be happy. That's what really matters, right?"   
"Aaron, I never said no. Love's like the sun, it shines endlessly. And you deserve to be happy too, not just me."   
"Does this mean you'll go out with me?"   
"Yes, I'll go out with you," she smiled, though he couldn't see her smiling.   
"You'll always be mine?"   
"Always and for eternity."  
  
Where life really flows, no one really knows  
Till someone's there, to show the way to lasting love  
Like the sun it shines, endlessly it shines  
You always will be mine, with eternal love  
Whenever love went wrong, ours would still be strong  
We'd have our very own, everlasting love  
  
"So." Aaron trailed off, and gave a nervous laugh.   
"So." Miranda repeated playfully. "When do you think we can go on our first official date as boyfriend and girlfriend?"   
"Hmm.next week maybe," he told her. "It depends on where we are then, and whether or not I've a show to do."   
"I see. Well, as long as you don't leave lil' ole me waiting too long, I guess it's alright."   
"I promise I'll take you out as soon as I can, and it'll be THE best date you've EVER been on," he guaranteed her.   
"Actually, to be honest Aaron, it'll be my first real date ever."   
"Really?"   
"Yeah," she said sheepishly. "Usually the guys fall for Lizzie, not me. I'm just someone who's there in the background and usually forgotten."   
"Well, I'll never forget you. I promise. You'll NEVER be denied."   
"Thanks Aaron."   
"No problem Randa."   
"Randa?"   
"Well, I gotta be the only one to call you SOMETHING and that's all I can think of at the moment."   
"Oh," Miranda laughed. "Okay."   
"I.ah.gotta go now. Sorry Randa, but Nick insists I let him phone his girl now 'cause I'm using his cell."   
"What happened to yours?"   
"I kinda accidentally broke it the other night, and ain't allowed to get a new one 'till I show I'm responsible to have one again," he stated, rolling his eyes. "All I did was drop the stupid thing."   
"Good luck on getting a new one, and let me know when you do."   
"I will. Bye. I - I love you."   
"I love you too Aaron."   
  
(Real love to last forever)  
(Real love to last forever)  
  
Aaron turned and glared at his brother after he'd hung up.   
"Did you HAVE to keep poking me like that while I was TRYING to talk to MY girlfriend?" He demanded.   
"Yes," Nick answered simply. "I need the phone."   
"It couldn't have waited a few more minutes?"   
"Nope," Nick smirked. "And congrats A.C. just wait 'till Mom hears 'bout this."   
"Nick! Don't go telling the world! I don't need everybody knowing!"   
"Obviously," Nick replied, still smirking. "I think I already knew that, Bro."   
Aaron headed for the back of the bus then, to go play some Nintendo.   
"Oh, and Aaron."   
"Yeah?" He answered turning around.   
"I'm glad you two finally opened your eyes, and saw the love you both had hidden inside."   
"Thanks Nick. For everything."   
"Anytime Bro, anytime," Nick smiled, before dialing his girlfriend's number.   
"Our love will always be strong," Aaron thought as he played N-64. "It'll have to be, with my being on the road all the time."  
  
Open up your eyes, then you'll realize  
Here I stand with my, everlasting love  
Need you by my side, girl to be my pride  
You'll never be denied, everlasting love  
From the very start, open up your heart  
Be a lasting part of everlasting love  
Whenever love went wrong, ours would still be strong  
We'd have our very own, everlasting love A.N.: Hope y'all liked this chapter! Sorry if it was kinda short! Plz R & R! Thanx! *Hugs* KTBSPA & KTNTPA & KTACPA & KTJTTPA & KTKCPA & KTCPA & KTRSPA & KTCAPA!!!!! 


End file.
